First Sight Love
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Betty and Vivian are having quite a first unsual date that cannot really be called a date since it wasn't officially made a date. But by the end of this dinner, there is a bath and a nice chat before going to bed. ONE-SHOT! Before hand, read Face Down.


_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: Your one-shot, ladies and gentlemen!! This is what happened to between Betty and Vivi when they left the hospital. Enjoy!! If you want to know whats happening, then read Face Down! YAY!!

If you don't like it, tell me and I'll make another one better, but for now, this is what you get with a sick person on bed. I'll catch some shut eye, don't expect a new chappie of KP:MM-AT yet, I might do one tomorrow, but no promises on that.

————————————————————————————————————————

Betty and Vivi where flying above the city and the traffic. Vivi is enjoying the ride, and Betty wants to ask the question about dinner, but is not sure about it. Would it be too soon, would it be to bold? Well, in either case, Betty is both, but she is nervous about the result. She decides to ask right away before her courage left her.

"Hey, Vivi," Betty begins, looking at the sky ahead, "how about dinner?"

"Where?" Is the only thing the blond asks, and the brunette is happy with that.

"Not sure, any place you fancy?" Betty asks, sincerely and Vivi thinks about it.

"How about we go to your house and I make dinner?" Betty is shocked by the proposition.

"Well, I know that there are things to make something with, but I don't like the idea of making you cook..." she replies.

"Aww," Vivi replies, pouting a little, "you haven't even tasted my food and you already seem not to like it..."

"To my house and you make dinner," Betty remarks, making those her final words about it, then touches Vivi's hand lightly, "I would be honored to eat anything you would make, especially if its for me."

"I would like to ki--" Vivi stops herself, amending quickly, "cook for no one else; it would be my honor to cook for you."

"We have arrived then," the one-eyed woman states, parking her jet, and offering her hand to Vivi, also helping her to go out of the jet; Vivi of course, didn't refuse the hand. Going to the house one of the heels of Vivi's sandals break, making her lose her footing and also making Betty carry her; they are both happy with the arrangements. "I feel like the husband..."

"Then I am the luckiest wife on earth..." Vivi replies, before realizing what she had spoken and tuning around and red, she places her hand in her mouth. "I mean--"

"I would be the luckiest husband, if such was the case," Betty replies before Vivi could finish and they look at one another. "I would feel even luckier if my wife had her arms around my neck."

"I am more than happy to comply," Vivi answers to that and cuddles closer on Betty, sending shivers down their spines. "And to think that I was happy with just a robot for boyfriend..."

They enter the house and Betty places Vivi in one of the couches that are in the living room. There, Betty takes the heels of Vivi's feet and proceeds to massage the injured foot and ankle. She finishes with a light kiss above the ankle, making Vivi shiver lightly.

"See if you can walk around better," Betty asks and Vivi stands up, falling on Betty, who grins. "Doesn't seem like it..."

"You did it on purpose!"

"Guilty, but I like the arrangements."

"But I want to make dinner," she whines and Betty laughs, hugging her.

"Then you shall make dinner." With that, Betty takes Vivi to the kitchen and leaves her there, intent on preparing a nice, warm and bubbly bath. It is going to be a long night for them both...

Betty finishes both, arranging the bath and the table when the food is done. So they sit down, with Betty's best wine out, and proceed to eat. The food is amazing, Vivi outdid herself. Betty has some cooking skills but she recognizes that the blond is way better than her.

"In the hospital you mentioned something like, wanting people to do as you say," Betty begins, making a light conversation.

"Well," Vivi blushes but decides to be honest about it, "most people don't see me beyond my looks. They think I am only a pretty face, and I really want to be taken seriously. You, on the other hand, command attention and respect immediately; I want to be able to do that."

"Huh," Betty replies, both of them eating the delicious meal, "I have always had trouble to find someone who can actually consider me beautiful. You are, indeed, someone who is looked upon first by the looks, but anyone can see you are smart. When people look at me, they only see smart and dignified, not beautiful, not even pretty, and that is something I would like for myself."

"I bet you don't have any problem finding dates..."

"I thought that about you..."

"Really?" The blond replies, "people only date me because of my looks, not really interested in anything else but getting laid with the pretty dumb blond. They look for nothing else but a whim of one time. Imagine!"

"Ah, then they are really not worth to count as date, not if they see a pretty dumb blond. For my part, I see a beautiful intelligent blond who has much better things to do."

"So tell me," Vivi remarks after blushing from the compliment; their tongues are getting loose from the wine but they do not feel intoxicated yet. "I heard your other comment as if you have it hard finding dates..."

"Well," the brunette confesses, "let's just say, that most men look for beauty, and missing an eye isn't in the list. Those who do decided that they want to date me is because they are desperate, they look for the desperate ugly smart to give them a good time even if they make snippy remarks."

"Yup, cannot be considered a date either. People only look at both of us superficially and make the wrong assumptions. For once, I see a beautiful intelligent charming companion in front of me, not a desperate ugly smart woman. I want someone to see me for what I am, not for what I appear."

"Sometimes the beauty of someone's soul is reflected on the outside," the one-eyed woman compliments.

"Then you are, indeed, beautiful my dear," the blond replies.

They are done eating, and decide to keep drinking while watching a movie. It looks like a good action movie, the type that bores Betty for she has enough action in her life already, and the type that Vivi doesn't really like. So they turn it off and continue to chat and drink. One bottle each and they cannot control themselves much longer. That's when they decide that Vivi better go home before something else happens; which does.

As they start to go to the jet, Vivi once again falls; her ankle is still giving her trouble, and the bottle of wine isn't of much help, and Betty catches her. Their lips briefly meet, and they cannot help it but want some more. So they do kiss a nice, soft and sweet kiss that simple serves to tantalize more than anything else.

"Can I stay?" Vivi asks, short of breath.

"If you join me for a bath..." Betty replies.

"That would be my pleasure..."

And so they take a bath, getting to know each other in a more intimate manner. They bathtub is big enough for the two of them and for them to move easily and actually get a nice bath. The water was cold when they got in, but it only made them want to get closer to one another. The water soon became warm...

"Care to share a bed?"

"After all that we have done, I would feel offended if we didn't."

"Same here," Betty remarks, "same here. No need for clothes."

Indeed there is no need for such. They go under the covers, stay close to one another, and try to go to sleep but cannot manage to do that. There is an unspoken question hanging in the air between them and Betty is the one to ask it.

"I never knew I could like someone just from looking at them. The fact of 'love at first sight' seemed rather foolish but I never thought I would go for a woman."

"Me either, but I do agree with you now, there is indeed, love at first sight."

With that resolves, they kiss and go to sleep happy, thinking about what the future could hold for them and how good it would feel to go to sleep in each other's arms. The next day brings them a surprise that only Betty seems to expect; Kim and Shego are together too, but they could care less about that. Although a comment gets stuck in their head: "is this _the_ new trend?"


End file.
